vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrot Ironfoundersson
Summary Carrot Ironfoundersson (Generally just called Carrot, as the latter is a bit of a mouthful) is an extremely powerful human being. Raised as a dwarf, he was sent off to Ankh Morpork to become a respectable officer of the law, only to find the law was practically dead. After joining the police, Carrot rejuvenated Samuel Vimes (at that point he was a Captain)'s hope in the law. Later Carrot would find a love interest (Sergeant Angua) and would become captain of the watch once Vimes was promoted to Commander and Duke of the Ankh. It was later discovered that Carrot was the heir to the throne, but never acted on it due to that things ran smoothly in Vetinari's hands. Carrot is brutally honest (Which means that he can lie and no one can tell), and gets along with everyone, including his enemies. It was compared to a trance: Everyone likes him and subconsciously does what he says. They even say that he could take over the country in a heartbeat if he wanted to. Rather, Carrot remains a hulking mass of friendly flesh, that casually corrects wrongs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Carrot Ironfoundersson Origin: Discworld Gender: Male Age: Likely upper twenties to lower thirties Classification: Lost King/Captain of the Watch/Adopted Dwarf Powers and Abilities: Inescapable Persuasion, Superhuman Strength, Durability, etc, Peak Human, Sword Master, Something like a Kingly Aura wherein all around him become inspired; similar to channeling his kingly power, Masterful Combatant Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Beat up an entire pub of notable heroes comparable to Conan the Barbarian and trolls, beings made completely out of stone and have to consciously make an effort not to accidentally crush and kill a human being; he did this with no weapon), likely Room level '(Matched a powerful werewolf in combat that easily defeated Samuel Vimes and survived being shot with the Piecemaker) 'Speed: Superhuman (Is even faster than Samuel Vimes), possibly Subsonic '(Often described to move faster than any spectators can notice what's going on) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Casually carries multiple people) Striking Strength: Likely Class KJ+ (Comparable to Detritus) Durability: Likely Wall level, possibly Room level (Took an indescribable beating during the pub fight mentioned above and still managed to stand on his feet momentarily, withstood attacks from the werewolf mentioned above) Stamina: Superhuman (Fully capable of charging across a small country to reach an ally) Range: Extended melee range, 20-50m when throwing Standard Equipment: King's Sword (Is always sharp; completely non-magical), Watch Platemail, Bell, Helmet, Truncheon, several sets of cuffs, Crossbow Intelligence: Often regarded to be "simple", but that is not the same as dumb; likely Above Average (Is a potent detective, although he does have trouble with some spelling) Weaknesses: None obvious beyond that of a typical human (Shows some ability to survive the cold and other extremities, so human conditions only bother him and are not lethal) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Discworld Category:Police Officers Category:Kings Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Peak Human Category:Aura Users Category:Royalty Category:Bow Users Category:Athletes Category:Swordsmen